


Кайнде-кайнде, ши-ши-ши...

by Skjelle



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Action, M/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Плохая, плохая собачка...





	Кайнде-кайнде, ши-ши-ши...

_Кайнде-кайнде, ши-ши-ши,_  
Убегать ты не спеши,  
Кайнде-кайнде, ры-ры-ры,  
Высунь хвостик из норы,  
Кайнде-кайнде, цо-цо-цо,  
Я сожру твое лицо,  
Кайнде-кайнде, ай-ай-ай,  
Ну-ка быстро подыхай.  
(детская боевая песня) 

Во тьме раздалось низкое угрожающее шипение. Охотник стремительно обернулся на звук, одновременно приседая, едва не припадая к гладкой поверхности пола всем телом. Точно там, где мгновением раньше находилась его голова, просвистело нечто большое и опасное. Длинный хвост, состоящий как будто из одних острых кромок, мазнул по тяжелой гриве, рассекая воздух.  
– Мяс-со, – прошипел Охотник, разворачиваясь в ту сторону, куда метнулось жилистое тело, мгновенно скрывшееся в густых тенях, еще более черных, чем сама тьма.  
Ответное шипение, перерастающее в свист и клекот, ударило по ушам со всех сторон. Охотник хладнокровно опустил на лицо маску и включил режим ночного видения.  
– Я тебя вижу, – почти протянул он.  
Клекотание притихло, стало вопросительным, и в следующее мгновение тьму прорезала яркая вспышка.

– Скхат! – Охотник схватился за маску. – Ну ты подлец, маленький гаденыш! Это нечестная игра, где ты видел подземелья, в которых сияют лампы?  
Шипение и клекот стали ехидными, разбавляясь стандартным хриплым кашлем, являющимся у кайнде эквивалентом довольного смеха. Хитрец снял когтистый палец с выключателя и проделал хвостом сложный жест, который в переводе обозначал что-то вроде "самодовольный глупец, поедающий личинок во тьме".  
Рохай стянул маску и швырнул в него, погрозив кулаком. Прикрыл глаза, помассировал пальцами веки и резко втянул воздух, все еще чувствуя покалывание в глазных яблоках.  
Кайнде, слегка виновато прошуршав хвостом по напольному покрытию, заковылял ему навстречу, попутно подцепив слегка недолетевшую маску. Рохай ухмыльнулся, растянув нижние челюстные перепонки. Животное опять подлизывалось, притворяясь неловким и неуклюжим, совершенно безобидным созданием, неспособным причинить кому-либо вред.  
Добравшись до яута, демонстративно упершего руки в бока, зверь опустил голову и ткнулся мордой ему в грудь. Охотник издал самодовольное ворчание.  
– Только ты меня любишь, у-у, мелкий? 

Рохай сложил перепонки в трубочку и издал низкий гудящий звук, забавляясь демонстрируемым покаянием. Кайнде отступил на шаг и протянул охотнику маску, комично напоминая при этом пылкого влюбленного, который преподносит своей избраннице собственноручно изготовленный церемониальный кинжал. Рохай снова улыбнулся и благосклонно принял сие подношение из протянутых рук. В этот момент он поймал себя на мысли, что хотя зверь остается зверем, обозвать его конечности лапами не получается.  
– Признай, что ты проиграл, – почти промурлыкал охотник.  
Его оппонент вопросительно зашипел, склоняя голову. Рохай напряг голосовые связки и с усилием воспроизвел свист доминирующего иерарха.  
Этот и ряд других звуков, составляющих примитивную систему общения кайнде, были записаны на сопроводительной пластине, прилагающейся к живой покупке. Охотник в совершенстве выучил все фонемы и периодически забавлялся, устраивая своеобразные словесные турниры со своим питомцем. 

Кайнде замахал руками, возмущенно засипел, меняя тональности, явно не согласный с трактовкой событий, которую предлагал Рохай, резко толкнул его в грудь и попробовал сделать подсечку гибким хвостом.  
– Тц-тц, – засмеялся яут, с легкостью перепрыгивая живую плеть. – Не так просто!  
Он пригнулся, уворачиваясь от быстрого движения когтистой пятерни и кинулся вперед, тут же обхватив зверя поперек груди.  
Шипящим, рычащим и плюющимся клубком они покатились по мягкому ковру, пока Рохай не придавил соперника всей массой. Кайнде резко вывернул голову, подчиняясь инстинкту. Охотник злорадно усмехнулся. Тварюга этим-то и отличалась от хозяина – весь во власти темного, животного поведения. Например, это выворачивание головы – оно служит для того, чтобы не сломать позвонки, когда зверь ударяется длинным черепом о жесткую землю. И именно это движение открывает охотничьему взору жилистую шею. 

Кайнде, словно уловив нить рассуждений противника, заверещал и попробовал приподняться, яростно отталкивая хозяина обеими руками и одновременно раздраженно шурша хвостом.  
Рохай глумливо пощелкал челюстями, снисходительно потрепал кайнде по морде и, наконец, великодушно откатился в сторону, давая своему зверю свободу передвижений.  
Питомец в знак протеста плюнул в него и умчался в медитативный отсек – видимо, переживать нанесенную обиду.  
Рохай чувствовал себя победителем. Он прекрасно знал, как бороться со скукой жителя огромного города, где мало кому есть до тебя дело и требуются немалые усилия, чтобы кем-то стать. Несомненно в такие моменты помогает маленькая личная победа над тем, кто бросает тебе вызов. Пусть даже ничтожный и слабый... зависимый...  
Он хмыкнул и поскреб когтем в затылке. Это же домашний кайнде. Он его воспитывал, посвящал ему столько времени, и вдруг решил, что такой зверек может быть достойным противником? Хм.  
Ладно. Исправить все никогда не поздно. Он может даже извиниться, это же не церемониальный вызов равному по силе.  
Рохай вовсе не желал, чтобы его питомец стал угрюмым и замкнутым типом. Наоборот, он хотел, чтобы дома его всегда встречало скучающее и радующееся приходу хозяина создание. 

Великий Охотник неслышно подошел к проему, ведущему в медитативный отсек, заглянул туда и тихо фыркнул. Кайнде восседал на полу, скрестив ноги. Где он успел нахвататься таких яутских привычек?  
Рохай свистнул, привлекая внимание зверя. Кайнде полоснул хвостом по стене и демонстративно – опять же не по-звериному – отвернулся.  
– Пойдем гулять? А? Гулять, гулять! – охотник хлопнул себя по бедру и показал на дверь. Озадаченно застывший кайнде тут же встрепенулся, издал целую серию неповторимых звуков и ринулся к выходу, попутно взбежав на стену, чтобы не перепрыгивать опрокинутое кресло.  
– Стой-стой.  
Рохай засмеялся и покачал головой. Зверь с неизменным упорством пытался провести его и выскочить на ярусы без сбруи. Рохай с не меньшим упорством и педантичностью нацеплял на него ошейник. Ему не больно-то хотелось, чтобы его жутко дорогую игрушку убил помешанный на семейной чести охотник.  
При мысли об этом Рохай щелкнул челюстями. Ничего, все по правилам: животное на поводке и посягательствам не подлежит. Закон был равен для всех.  
– Никому тебя не отдам, – проворчал яут, внезапно ощутив прилив нежности к быстрому, любопытному и нахальному существу, жившему с ним вот уже три полуоборота. 

Кайнде, все еще недовольно дергающий ошейник, приподнялся, вопросительно захрипел и внезапно обхватил Рохая за плечи, положив тяжелую безглазую голову хозяину на плечо. Сквозь плотно сомкнутые челюсти вырывалось горячее дыхание, и охотник еще больше расчувствовался, понимая, что зверюга отдает ему свое тепло. А ведь у кайнде его мало, они не любят делиться с кем-либо внутренней энергией. Однако его зверь не такой, он своего хозяина любит и даже станет за него сражаться...  
– Ладно, хватит, – проворчал Рохай, поймав себя на излишней сентиментальности. – Выходим! 

Кайнде подпрыгнул на месте и рванул к двери, таща хозяина на поводке, как на буксире. По панели открытия двери он хлопнул сам, еще раз проявив немалый интеллект. Рохай, вылетая за порог, только успел захлопнуть дверь пяткой. Автоматический замок деликатно щелкнул. 

На ярусах было прохладно и свежо. Прохожие попадались редко, и потому Рохай и кайнде позволили себе легкую пробежку, включавшую в себя преодоление таких препятствий, как окультуренные растения, постаменты для отдыха и памятные камни, придающие ярусам живописный вид.  
Единственное, за чем очень внимательно следил Рохай, так это за тем, чтобы не столкнуться с женщиной. Вот уж с кем-с кем, а с ними связываться ему не хотелось. Мало того, что врежет, так еще и жалобу накатает в Малый Совет, заявив, что Охотник приютил у себя опасное неуправляемое животное.  
Между тем они добрались до пустынной рекреационной зоны, и кайнде решительно устремился к декоративному озерцу, намереваясь сигануть в него с разбегу. На последних двух прыжках Рохай молниеносно отстегнул поводок, затормозив обеими ногами.  
Зверь, не снижая скорости, влетел в озерцо, вспорол воду всем телом и ушел на глубину. Яут фыркнул, оказавшись забрызганным с ног до головы, но хотя бы не притопленным. Ему хватало и домашней купальни, поэтому перспектива вымокнуть прямо на ярусах его не привлекала.  
Он зевнул, растопыривая челюстные перепонки, и лениво направился к ближайшему постаменту для отдыха. В отсутствие сторонних наблюдателей Рохай позволил себе вольготно разлечься на теплом камне, подставляя бока приятному солнечному теплу.  
Он буквально чувствовал, как полезное излучение проходит сквозь толстый защитный слой эпидермиса. Достояние каждого воина – его собственная природная броня. 

К сожалению, долго поваляться на солнце не пришлось: обостренный слух охотника уловил далекое движение. С противоположной стороны кто-то зашел в тихую зону.  
Неизвестный передвигался странно, как будто у него было слишком много ног. Рохай, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, прислушался внимательнее и удивленно щелкнул клыками. Неизвестный вел с собой домашнее животное... которое шипело и посвистывало в точности как кайнде.  
Встряхнувшись, Рохай сел и бросил взгляд в сторону источника шума. Появившийся в поле зрения охотник доброжелательно осклабился и даже помахал ему. Рохай удивленно склонил голову и ограничился официальным жестом приветствия.  
Незнакомец торжественно вышагивал в сопровождении кайнде. На секунду Рохаю даже показалось, что это его собственный зверь, но безумное предположение было развеяно плеском воды, из которой выскочил уже точно его, Рохаев, любимец. Охотник мельком подумал, что неплохо бы наконец придумать тварюге имя.  
Безымянный питомец зашипел и длинными прыжками понесся к двум охотникам и собрату. Рохай на всякий случай вскинул руку и с усилием свистнул в тональности, запрещающей нападение. Кайнде пренебрежительно махнул на него хвостом и плюхнулся на каменные плитки рядом со своей копией. Твари зашипели друг на друга, а потом внезапно бросились обниматься. Почти как разумные существа. Рохай невольно улыбнулся.  
– Твой кайнде? – громко поинтересовался незнакомец, точно так же улыбаясь.  
– Угу, – откликнулся Рохай с едва заметной ноткой самодовольства в голосе. Его питомец был явно больше.  
– Как его зовут? – не отставал охотник, между делом отщелкивая карабин с ошейника своего зверя.  
– Животное, скользкий засранец, хитрая тварь, наглый попрошайка, – задумчиво перечислил Рохай.  
Незнакомец расхохотался, блестя внешними клыками.  
– Замечательный зверь, – наконец продолжил он. – Такой... переполненный силами. Свежий.  
– Благодарю.  
Рохай непроизвольно перебрал в отполированных когтях поводок. Он впервые слышал столь странные эпитеты в адрес боевого зверя. К тому же интонация незнакомца содержала в себе некий скрытый подтекст, который охотник не мог разгадать, и это его слегка раздражало. 

Кайнде обнюхивали друг друга, хотя Рохай и сомневался, что так можно сказать о существах, не имеющих ярко выраженных органов обоняния; скребли лапами по длинным черепам и спутывались хвостами.  
– Ты, наверное, его очень любишь? – незнакомец прищурил глаз, разглядывая шебуршащихся кайнде.  
– Можно сказать и так, – осторожно ответил Рохай, удивленный таким острым интересом к кайндеводчеству.  
Его посетило очередное безумное предположение, заключавшееся в том, что странный тип может быть представителем общественного движения, которое уже давно пыталось протолкнуть закон о недопустимости содержания опасных хищников в пределах ярусов. Более того, эти сумасшедшие предлагали вывезти несчастных, томящихся в неволе кайнде в наиболее пригодную для них сферу обитания и там отпустить на волю. Трижды ха-ха.  
Но этот расклад был совсем маловероятен. Представитель такого движения не будет водить кайнде на поводке, скорей уж попытается расстелить перед ним торжественную дорожку из редкого синего мха.  
– ...а?  
– Прошу извинить, что ты говоришь? – Рохай понял, что отвлекся и прослушал незнакомца.  
– Я говорю – зачем тебе такой большой зверь? Ты увлекаешься экзотикой?  
– Чем больше хищник, тем почетнее его капитуляция, – глубокомысленно ответил Рохай.  
– Компенсация нехватки ощущений в большом городе, – понимающе развел клыки навязчивый собеседник.  
– В некотором роде, – Рохай пожал плечом, вспомнив недавние размышления о том, что собирался извиняться перед собственным питомцем. – Вообще-то я думаю, что на них можно не только охотиться, но и использовать в других целях.  
– Понимаю, в жизни нужно испробовать все, верно?  
Энтузиазм, охвативший незнакомца, был совершенно непонятен Рохаю. Поэтому он предпочел как можно быстрее завершить странный разговор и удалиться.  
Правда, сначала для этого пришлось расцепить кайнде, явно задумавших слиться в одно многолапое крикливое существо. Рохай буквально за хвост оттащил своего питомца, чем заработал полный уважения взгляд приставучего собеседника.  
Демонстративно надев на зверя ошейник с поводком, Рохай прохладно кивнул незнакомцу и направился к выходу из рекреационной зоны, практически волоча недовольно шипящего и скрежещущего кайнде.  
Таким буксирным манером они продвинулись едва ли шагов на сто, и все же Рохай не спешил орать на зверя и лупить его поводком за непослушание. Он понимал, что общение с родичами для кайнде важно, но при этом ему не хотелось оставаться рядом с персоной, которая его раздражала.  
Однако когда зверь метко плюнул ему в спину, терпение Рохая иссякло. Круто повернувшись, он склонился над кайнде, вынудив того присесть на корточки, и угрожающе произнес:  
– Любишь сладких ящерок?  
При знакомом словосочетании зверь радостно свистнул, словно вовсе не изображал злобную, упертую тварь, нисколько не уважающую своего хозяина.  
– Вот тебе вместо ящерок, понял? – Рохай продемонстрировал оскорбительную фигуру, сложенную из всех пальцев, сопроводив это горловым шипением со значением издевательского отрицания.  
Кайнде схватился обеими руками за морду и приглушенно взвыл. Потом подпрыгнул на месте, дернулся к Рохаю, обнял его и поспешно начал скрести по лопаткам, стараясь немедленно загладить причиненный ущерб. Вернее, счистить его следы.  
Передернув плечами, Рохай высвободился из неуклюжего объятия и с прямой спиной направился домой. Упираться кайнде немедленно перестал. Естественно, что теперь они не бежали и уж тем более не прыгали.  
Провинившийся зверь шел чуть позади, но то и дело пытался забегать вперед, вопросительно скрежеща. В конце концов, не выдержав демонстрируемого Рохаем полного равнодушия, кайнде резко остановился. Охотник обернулся на рывок поводка, и зверь тут же воздел передние конечности к небу. Потом демонстративно бухнулся на колени, согнулся, тюкнулся лбом в землю и снова воздел руки.  
Два или три раза повторив это комбинацию, кайнде добился, чего хотел. Яут засмеялся, растянув челюстные перепонки.  
– Ладно, ты прощен, подхалим, – фыркнул Рохай, успокоившись.  
Кайнде почти выпрыгнул из своего неуклюжего положения, выпрямился во весь рост, тут же сравнявшись с охотником по высоте, и обслюнявил последнего чуть ли не до груди.  
– Тьфу! Тьфу!! Уфф... Личинка, – пробормотал Рохай, вытираясь и оглядываясь.  
На его счастье жители мегаполиса вовсе не спешили шумным потоком вылиться на ярусы, чтобы тут же засвидетельствовать, как охотник обнимается со своей потенциальной добычей.  
– Ящ-щ... – отчетливо протянул кайнде и требовательно простер лапу вперед, ладонью вверх.  
– Ящерок тебе, гурман? – уже почти шутливо возмутился Рохай. – А кто меня заплевал?  
– Ящ-щ... – почти умильно прошипел зверь.  
Вздохнув, Рохай полез в поясную сумку и достал оттуда маленькое скорченное тельце, высушенное целиком: вместе с глазами, чешуей, когтями на крохотных лапках...  
Кайнде моментально принял охотничью стойку, возбужденно шипя и буквально истекая голодной слюной. Рохай взял ящерку за хвост двумя пальцами, покачал и подбросил высоко в воздух.  
Зверь прыгнул с места вверх, выстреливая второй челюстью. Ящерка исчезла прежде, чем достигла пика своего недолгого посмертного полета. И при этом кайнде настолько точно рассчитал траекторию прыжка, что поводок так и не натянулся до рывка.  
Домой они пришли уже в полном взаимосогласии и примирении. 

После прогулки кайнде всегда отличался возбужденностью, норовил обежать всю комнату по периметру, включая потолок, и напустить как можно больше восторженных слюней.  
Не помогало даже то, что Рохай оплатил дорогостоящую операцию по блокировке части слюнных оттоков. Утешало одно – теперь физиологические выделения кайнде напоминали простую воду, ну разве что чуть более густую, а не потоки слизи, совершенно не выводимые с любой поверхности. 

Пока Рохай предавался зверовладельческим мыслям и избавлялся от уличной пыли, кайнде завершил круг почета, со сверлящим визгом соскользнув по стене, и в припадке любви ко всему миру кинулся на своего хозяина, мигом сбив того с ног.  
Они прокатились по ковру: Рохай только скрежетал зубами, то и дело натыкаясь на угловатые и откровенно острые части кайнде. Без брони и даже без обычной набедренной повязки это было весьма чувствительно.  
И, разумеется, зверь продолжал орошать его богатыми плодами секреции своих желез. Рохай чувствовал себя так, будто попал под работающую поливальную установку.  
Нет, все-таки замечательно, что теперь это просто вода, иначе он пришиб бы дорогого звереныша еще в первую неделю, когда тот появился в его доме и старательно пометил таким образом все мало-мальски подходящие для этого углы.  
Рохай тогда крупно сцепился с поставщиком, и низкорослый толстоватый делец, не знающий, что такое воинская честь, долго извинялся, лепеча что-то про охотничьи повадки кайнде. 

Спарринг на ковре закончился полной и безоговорочной победой зверя, который не только запутал хозяина в своих руках, ногах и хвосте, но и сам запутался. Нависал он над Рохаем в совершенно нелепой позе: раскорячившись и протиснувшись между колен охотника.  
Рохай пошевелил пальцами собственной задранной ноги, с мимолетным неудовольствием отметив, что когти опять нуждаются в полировке. Кайнде булькнул и потерся об его живот, игриво царапая зубами.  
– Боги-Демоны, сколько же в тебе жидкости, – пробурчал Рохай, между делом вытирая ладонь об ковер. – Вот надену на тебя мешок, и посмотрю, как ты себя поведешь. Уйди, зверюга.  
Он щелкнул любимца когтем по лобовой части. Кайнде обиженно-вопросительно закряхтел и схватил его за руку, прижимая к полу. Потом игриво заерзал, тычась в лицо Рохаю безглазой мордой, и под конец странно задвигался всем телом, вдавливая хозяина в мягкий ковер.  
Рохай недоуменно подергался, а потом додумался оторвать голову от пола и заглянуть чуть подальше собственных челюстей. И не выдержал, захохотал, фыркая, и клацая внешними зубами. Кайнде пытался потрахаться!  
Насколько знал охотник, главный в этом деле орган у кайнде был совсем маленький, не больше рукояти от церемониального кинжала. Рохай снова подавился смехом, перекатывая урчащий хохот по горлу.  
– Ты хочешь поиграть со мной, маленький кайнде? Разве я похож на твою королеву? Ты же такой костлявый, как вы вообще трахаетесь со своими матками? Наверное, для нее ваши потуги не больше чем щекотание паучьих лапок. А? А? Так, слюнявый?  
Его безумно веселила эта мысль. Стоило позвонить на звероводческую ферму и поинтересоваться, что делать с вступившим в половую зрелость кайнде.  
Секунду подумав, охотник пришел к выводу, что он очень смутно представляет, а по правде говоря, вообще не представляет, как у кайнде организована интимная жизнь.  
Быть может, купить ему искусственную самочку? Наверняка у представителей фермы были контакты с содержателями матки, к которой и отправляют таких молодых и горячих.  
Рохаю внезапно стало страшно интересно, как у них это все происходит, ведь королева мало того, что безобразно огромна, так еще и обездвижена. Пристраивайся к ней, кто хочет. Вот если бы всех женщин можно было так же обездвижить...  
Рохай мечтательно прищурился.  
– Ну все, все, хватит. Побаловались – и ладно. Иначе я растворюсь в твоих похотливых слюнях.  
Рохай одним рывком перевернулся набок. Вернее, дернулся, чтобы перевернуться набок. Вернее, просто дернулся.  
Сухопарый кайнде внезапно превратился в живой капкан, прижав Рохая всего в нескольких местах, но так, что высвободиться не было никакой возможности.  
Охотник насмешливо приподнял надбровные дуги и зашипел на кайнде, выдавая целую комбинцию "маленький-жалкий-не-сметь-нападать-наказание" – но в этот раз зверь почему-то не отреагировал должным образом. Лишь ответно зашипел, и Рохай не смог разобрать, что означает этот низкий, вибрирующий звук.  
Осознав, что дела пошли не так, охотник слегка забеспокоился.  
Сначала он уговаривал, потом грозил, потом свирепо орал и, наконец, почувствовал страх.  
Тот самый страх, который до сих пор ему был неведом. Домашний кайнде внезапно превратился в совершенно чуждое существо, непонятно о чем размышляющее, да и размышляющее ли вообще? Кто знает, что за эмоции и ассоциативные связи возникают сейчас под глухой лобной костью? 

Рохай плюнул на дипломатию, замолчал и принялся с утроенным усилием выкручиваться из лап кайнде. А его холеный, откормленный и натренированный вроде бы шутливыми стычками зверь оказался неимоверно силен. К тому же Рохай не знал, где у него больные места.  
Сородичей питомца он всегда резал и отстреливал, вовсе не нуждаясь в совершенных анатомических знаниях. Боги-демоны, он даже не знал, каким именно образом кайнде ощущает окружающее пространство! То ли слышит, то ли обоняет, то ли реагирует на тепло.  
Но он точно знал, что в жилах зверя течет кислотная жижа, и потому не рисковал использовать собственные когти. 

Но вскоре перспектива угодить под кислотный душ показалась ему не самой худшей. И он почти взвыл, когда почувствовал, как ему на живот выплескивается что-то горячее, даже обжигающее. Кайнде дернул головой и заворчал. Рохай пережил еще три жутких секунды, пока не осознал, что его туловище не спешит расползаться в лохмотья изуродованного мяса.  
Пролитая на него субстанция медленно стекала по бокам, неторопливыми язычками растекалась в паху, покрывала внутреннюю сторону бедер липкой пленкой...  
Рохай вскрикнул. Неожиданно для самого себя, пронзительно, высоко.  
Пока он изворачивался, пытаясь упереться ногами в пол и приподняться, кайнде подловил момент и сделал с хозяином то, что подсказывали инстинкты.  
К огромному неудовольствию Рохая они подсказывали зверю действовать резко, быстро и с грубым напором. Тот самый небольшой орган размером с рукоять проскочил в охотника почти без задержки, и кайнде упоенно зашипел, пуская блаженную слюну. Такой же мокрый был и его член, просто сочился смазкой.  
Маленький личинкин сын его все-таки трахнул!  
– Слезь, гаденыш! – взревел Рохай, тут же сорвавшись на фальцет.  
Словно испугавшись, кайнде слегка отпрянул и почти полностью освободил его, но затем резко качнулся обратно, вновь бессовестно пользуясь доступным телом.  
Рохай взвыл, наконец-то осознавая всю глубину своего падения... и чужого вторжения. Кайнде повторил тот же маневр. Качнул тазом раз, другой, третий. Теперь у Рохая была возможность лично удостовериться в том, что кайнде разливает не только слюни, но и другие жидкости, благодаря которым сильно облегчает себе процесс получения желаемого. 

Сенорф ликовал. О, насколько же обладание живым существом отличалось от жалкого самоудовлетворения! Правда, если бы высокоходящий не сопротивлялся, то было бы еще лучше.  
С другой стороны, это сопротивление затрагивало все мышцы большого двуногого, в том числе и те, которые так приятно сжимали член кайнде. Сенорф был уверен, что высокоходящий тоже вскоре полюбит это занятие, нужно только немножко постараться. Возможно, необходимо двигаться чуть-чуть медленнее, и плавнее. Как жаль, что его опыт ограничивался лишь наследственной памятью, к тому же память эта не содержала воспоминаний о соитии с сородичами его высокоходящего. Впрочем, это его не смущало – в отличие от своего «хозяина» Сенорф очень хорошо знал все об устройстве организма своего невольного партнера. В общих чертах оно совпадало с несколькими другими типами, уже известными его родовой памяти... 

Рохай снова заорал, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Столь чудовищное, невообразимое нападение просто вышибло его из колеи. Постоянно сотрясаемый ударами, которые наносил возбужденный кайнде, он абсолютно потерял способность трезво мыслить и вразумительно сопротивляться. Привычная боевая ярость даже не думала раскручиваться красными спиралями перед глазами.  
С кем воевать? С домашним любимцем, внезапно решившим трахнуть тебя? С самим собой? Он не мог даже призвать боль, потому что кайнде в самом деле имел небольшие размеры, но... но зато он был ловким и очень, очень быстрым. И, наконец, он постоянно тек.  
Охотник закрутился, чувствуя, как все это наполняет его и внезапно начинает разогревать изнутри. Кишки уже нестерпимо горели, внутренняя мышечная ткань дергалась, да и вообще все в животе дергалось. Кайнде своими телодвижениями загонял подозрительную жидкость все глубже, и наконец после очередного толчка все в теле Рохая аж вспыхнуло – от ребер до самого паха. Сладко заломило поясницу, тугие струны зазвенели в нижней части живота, а собственный член резко встал.  
От неподдельного желания пальцы на ногах мгновенно выпустили когти гораздо сильнее, чем это допускалось приличиями, а следом по-особому защекотало под коленями. Рохай понятия не имел, общие ли это признаки для всех яутов или присущи только ему – но они были абсолютными, неоспоримыми. Он наслаждался происходящим.  
А кайнде, словно заведенный, снова и снова повторял бесконечную последовательность движений. Быстро, со смаком, пока Рохай не начал подвывать от беспрестанной стимуляции.  
– Чтоб ты сдох, хвостаты-ый!.. – он заскреб когтями по полу, непроизвольно подаваясь навстречу зверюге.  
Искусственно выращенный, с подчищенными инстинктами, прооперированный ручной кайнде сношал своего хозяина в предельном темпе, дав волю так и не искорененным инстинктам. 

Сенорф подергивал хвостом от удовольствия. Любой из них рождался с сознанием взрослого, а телу требовалось всего ничего, чтобы догнать сознание. Его мозг содержал память тех, кто был до него в цепи рождения, и память того, кто помог ему появиться на свет.  
Он уже знал, что фермы по разведению его вида демонстрировали инспекциям хитроумные искусственные инкубаторы и другую технологическую мишуру, это была лишь декорация. Правда заключалась в том, что носитель всегда был.  
Для получения полноценных, таких как Гаденыш (чаще всего хозяин называл его именно так, поэтому Сенорф считал этот набор звуков чем-то вроде своей персональной метки в мире высокоходящего) в основном использовали двуногих созданий с далекой планеты, где любили охотиться выcокоходящие. Обитатели того мира очень любили то, чем сейчас занимался Гаденыш, хотя, конечно, не настолько, насколько его собратья.  
Если бы высокоходящий знал, какой опыт хранила память его любимца, он не стал бы играть с Сенорфом, наверняка не стал бы.  
Сенорф давно мучился желанием, но многое его сдерживало, а теперь он удовлетворял терзавший его голод не с кем-то, а с одним из главных врагов всего их вида – с охотником.  
Всё-таки хорошо, что он, Сенорф, не был искусственно выведенным гибридом по колено взрослому охотнику. Он был полноценным представителем своего вида в семь локтей ростом и с соответствующей этому росту силой. Если бы он был маленьким, то вряд ли решился бы на такой поступок, опасаясь расправы – обидной и унизительной. Если бы. 

– О м-мои Боги... – простонал Рохай.  
Он практически не мог шевелиться, разве что вертеть головой из стороны в сторону, да бессильно сжимать кулаки. Впрочем, он мог еще немного подергаться. Так же он мог постонать, покричать, проще говоря – издавать все мыслимые и немыслимые звуки. Но вот освободиться не мог.  
И не мог призвать к порядку взбеленившиеся чувства, не мог остановить судорожные сокращения мышц, не мог подавить жутковатое воздействие инородных жидкостей на собственное поведение.  
Рохай начал резко вздрагивать, щелкая внешними клыками, в ушах зашумело, а глаза сами собой закрылись. Он уже балансировал на самом краю, когда почувствовал внезапную тянущую боль. Охотник недоуменно и страдальчески оскалился, а потом отчаянно заерзал на месте. Недоумение быстро переросло в страх, когда Рохай осознал, что орган кайнде начинает медленно увеличиваться в размерах, всё более выдвигаясь из черного тела и заметно набухая.  
Представив, до чего это может дойти – в свете соотношений размеров обычного кайнде и королевы – Рохай заледенел. Все удовольствие как рукой сняло, и он яростно завертелся, пытаясь сбросить с себя насильника.  
Его попытки в тысячный раз не увенчались успехом, и он уже начал паниковать. Перед внутренним взором пронеслись картины собственной позорной гибели от разрыва внутренностей.  
Однако ровно за миг до того, как он приготовился орать, и рвать врага клыками, невзирая на кислотную кровь гада, изменения в организме кайнде прекратились. Теперь хвостатому мучителю приходилось двигаться намного медленнее, но зверь явно не собирался отступаться и мерно раскачивал тазом.  
Рохай закатил глаза и начал погружаться в сомнамбулическое состояние, отстраняясь от всех внешних и внутренних раздражителей. 

Сенорф зашипел, чувствуя, как внезапно расслабляется под ним горячее тело высокоходящего, и тает в воздухе облако частиц, свидетельствующих о сильном возбуждении. Такая резкая потеря интереса вовсе не устраивала его. Наследственная память смутно подсказывала, что подобное может происходить. Так же он знал, что это ни в коем случае не отразится на его собственном физическом удовольствии.  
Однако проблема заключалась в том, что удовольствие его вид получал не только на этом уровне восприятия. Двуногий дышал спокойно и равномерно, словно происходящее его уже не касалось. Сенорфу это не нравилось, и он приостановился, пытаясь выудить из глубин наследственной памяти верное решение.  
Боль, страх, ненависть и страдания – они могли бы идеально дополнить его ощущения, но... Он понимал, что рано или поздно ему захочется заползти в темное место и свернуться там клубком, и хорошо бы, чтобы рядом свернулся клубком кто-то ещё, поэтому придется наплевать на удовлетворение своих потребностей, и постараться смириться с тем, что он имел.  
А имел он только это ненормальное существо, которое считало себя его хозяином. Еще у этого высокоходящего всегда были ящерки. Это важно. 

Рохай не выдержал затянувшейся паузы. Открыв один глаз, он посмотрел на неуловимо-задумчивую морду насильника и заорал.  
– Слезь с меня, выродок!!

Сенорф дернулся и зашипел. Он этого не планировал, но ожидание оказалось наилучшей тактикой. Высокоходящий напрягся в его объятиях, снова и снова пробуя вырваться, но Сенорф даже не сомневался, что это ему не удастся. Он опять задвигался, изо всех сил стараясь добиться недавнего эффекта. Конечно, можно было бы не обращать внимание на желания двуногого, но в этом случае ему вряд ли удалось бы повторить такой фокус в дальнейшем. К тому же это сейчас охотник не мог ответить, а если он потом снимет со стены ту холодную и мертво пахнущую штуку, плюющуюся огнем? Нет, Сенорф был не согласен с таким вариантом. Он опустился еще ниже, прижимаясь брюхом к извивающемуся телу, и осторожно сжал пальцы на запястьях мягкотелого. Расслабил захват. Снова сжал. Попробовал погладить, где дотягивался. 

Рохай протестующе заклокотал. Ему совсем не нравилось, что зверюга пытается нежничать с ним. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что при этом кайнде не прекращает движений. Ему чудовищно не нравилось, что он сам опять начинает откликаться на все эти манипуляции. Но... внутренний жар начал усиливаться, перекрывая вопли оскорбленного рассудка.  
Жарко, невыносимо жарко, горячо и сладко... Рохай вытянулся в своих живых кандалах, насколько это было возможно, и буквально затрепетал, чувствуя, что недалек от возмутительного, извращенного, но ничуть не худшего от этого оргазма.  
Для полного счастья ему не хватало свободных рук, однако кайнде, словно услышав его мысли, прижал его крепче. Охотник готов был поклясться, что зверюга делает это целенаправленно, добиваясь от невольного партнера абсолютной капитуляции. С точки зрения Рохая это было оскорбительно, но сил на возражения у него не было.  
– Только не так, – простонал сквозь клыки охотник. – Ум-мф... О-о... 

Сенорф ощущал самые восхитительные эмоции в своей жизни. Не из памяти, а настоящие, свежие и острые. Между тазовых костей разрасталось что-то горячее, наливалось тяжестью, чего никогда не было раньше. Он не доходил до этой стадии, снимая возникающие позывы обычным трением о разные предметы. Но теперь он знал, что этим дело не кончается. Должно произойти что-то бесподобное, с чем он не сталкивался, и все ощущения подсказывали, что это будет непередаваемо.  
Похоже, того же мнения придерживался и высокоходящий, чьи внутренняя и внешняя температуры одинаково подскочили. А еще двуногий издавал довольно громкие звуки, несомненно выражающие удовольствие. Ведь у него тоже был свой член, и он тоже находился в твердом состоянии.  
Повинуясь инстинкту, Сенорф задвигался еще быстрее. Высокоходящий запрокинул голову, перейдя на отрывистые вопли, и резко задергал бедрами. Изнутри он был такой мягкий, такой слабый и такой жаркий, что Сенорф едва удерживался от желания втиснуться в него целиком, до самого кончика хвоста. Он вообразил эту головокружительную картину, и одновременно с тем высокоходящий буквально стиснул его своими внутренними мышцами.  
Сенорф издал крик торжества и удовлетворения, вытягивая даже вторую челюсть в этом пронзительном вопле, а скопившийся в нем жидкий огонь изливался наружу, и от этого становилось так безумно хорошо, что хотелось просто умереть. 

Рохай стонал и содрогался в бесконечном оргазме. Ему казалось, что исторгаемые кайнде потоки затопляют его по самое горло, заменяя даже кровь и между делом поджигая каждый нерв. Одного костистого и не слишком отягощенного мускулатурой кайнде оказалось для него слишком много. Где только он прятал в себе столько семени?..  
Стоило только зверю расслабиться, как охотник дернулся и буквально вытолкнул его из себя. И тут же все, что питомец старательно подарил неблагодарному хозяину, хлынуло наружу. Кайнде возмущенно засвиристел, замахал руками и начал тыкаться мордой в источник наводнения. Хитин тут же украсился мутными подтеками. 

Сенорф недовольно шипел, расстроенный тем, что столько жизненной жидкости пропадает зря, проливаясь на жесткий и недружелюбный пол. А ведь она должна была остаться в теле, порождая новую жизнь! Хотя... он задумался. Был ли способен высокоходящий породить новую жизнь, будучи оплодотворен таким способом? Сенорф сосредоточил внимание на теле своего хозяина, и испытал укол разочарования – охотник был «разделенным», как и существо, подарившее кайнде жизнь. За всё время своего существования Сенорф не чувствовал рядом Королевы, следовательно если он хотел размножиться с высокоходящим, надо было использовать цепочку от яйца до переносчика. Но это почти наверняка убило бы его «разделенного».  
И почему из всех тварей Вселенной, его угораздило связаться именно с этой? Неужели и другие кайнде, жившие как он, сталкивались с этой дилеммой? Мягкотелые клещеротые создания были сильны, это он знал наверняка, возможно достаточно сильны, чтобы противостоять «питомцам» в случае, если те решат исполнить свое главное предназначение.  
Сенорфу было сейчас так хорошо, что ни о каких целях думать не хотелось. Сможет ли он убить «Роххай», если понадобится? Да. Надо ли убивать – решать ему, и он точно знал, что этого ему делать не хочется. С «Роххай» хорошо, странно, но хорошо, и теперь он постарается, чтобы было ещё лучше. 

Рохай в полубеспамятстве раскинулся на полу, тяжело дыша. Из всех возможных мыслей больше всего его занимала та, что он был весь мокрый, почти с ног до головы. Под ним, на нем, в нем... бр-р.  
Медленно, с усилием охотник повернул голову и глянул на зверя, с трудом удерживая веки, так и норовящие закрыться. Он никогда не чувствовал потребности во сне после секса – тем более, что вряд ли бы женщина одобрила, если ее партнер вдруг захрапит прямо на ложе любовной схватки – однако на этот раз все было иначе. Его прямо-таки тянуло в омут забвения, и он решил списать это на особенности отношений с кайнде.  
Последний отполз в сторонку, припадая к полу. У него был как будто виноватый вид, и в то же время невероятно довольный, даже хитрый. Все эти эмоции Рохай прекрасно мог разобрать, несмотря на отсутствие у кайнде внятной морды.  
– Маленький ублюдок, – хрипло произнес охотник. – По-хорошему нужно спустить с тебя шкуру за такое, и натянуть ее на стенах в туалете. Спасает тебя только то, что сдирать особо нечего.  
Кайнде застрекотал, сел, немедленно умильно сложив когтисто-серпастые лапы перед грудью. Потом неуклюжим движением потер морду, очищая ее от собственного семени и по-яутски вытер кисть о ковер.  
– Хэй! – возмутился Рохай. – Ты что творишь, отродье личинки? Прекрати пакостить! – и умолк.  
Похоже, ковер придется выбрасывать. Лучше всего – предварительно проделав огнестрелом дыру именно в том месте, где красуются последствия непристойного полового акта.  
Рохай застонал и осторожно дотронулся до особо пострадавшей части тела. Стон перешел в гневное рычание. Определенно, если он сейчас окончательно сойдет с ума и решит развлечься с собственным огнестрелом, то у него с этим не будет ни малейших проблем. Поместится целиком.  
Охотник откатился подальше от места своего позора. На ноги удалось встать далеко не сразу, но в конце концов он поднялся и бросил испепеляющий взгляд в сторону кайнде. Тот старательно растопырился и деловито елозил башкой между ног, словно вылизывался. Рохай поискал, чем бы запустить в обнаглевшую тварь, но взгляд все время возвращался к охотничьему огнестрелу, заманчиво поблескивающему на стене.  
Правда, при всей эффективности, огнестрел оставлял после себя удручающие разрушения. Охотник не хотел заниматься уборкой хитина, кислотной крови и мозгов – если таковые у тварюги были. Явно учуяв его размышления, кайнде поднял голову и весьма мелодично зашипел. Рохай непроизвольно фыркнул, услышав привычные интонации, которые расшифровывались как глубокая привязанность. На этот раз они были усилены парой фонем и в итоге образовывали что-то новое. Очень сильную эмоцию.  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты меня любишь? – охотник не смог избавиться от изумления.  
Кайнде почти запел, вырисовывая хвостом гипнотические кривые.  
Оперевшись рукой о декоративную стойку, Рохай тяжко вздохнул. Заполнившие комнату трели быстро вытеснили мысль о немедленной казни. Движения хвоста завораживали. Рохай нервно втянул воздух, ощущая тяжелый и туманящий разум запах.  
Похоже, кайнде отравил его во всех смыслах этого слова. Охотник смутно подумал, что надо побывать в купальне – смыть с себя липкие сети, в которых он запутывался все больше. С трудом оторвавшись от надежной опоры – даже ладонь еле-еле отклеилась – он потащился к выходу из комнаты, слегка жмурясь через каждый шаг.  
О, он не мог сказать, что страдает от боли, вовсе нет – ему приходилось переживать такое, после чего даже смерть кажется маленьким забавным приключением. Но управлять собственным тяжелым и неповоротливым телом оказалось удивительно непросто. Хотелось опуститься на ковер, свернуться клубком и немедленно уснуть под шипение и посвистывание.

Тем не менее, Рохай выбрался в коридор, и снаружи ему сразу стало легче. Голова прояснилась, однако не до конца, и потому он не услышал аккуратных шагов за спиной.  
Кайнде прыгнул ему на спину.  
Рохай едва устоял на ногах, тут же крутанулся, ругаясь по-черному и стараясь сбросить с себя обнаглевшую тварь. 

Сенорф прижался к нему, недоумевая – почему бы это высокоходящий так злился? Это же очевидно, что двуногий тоже был рад соединиться с ним, он же кричал – и вовсе не от боли. Ну так зачем же он его отталкивает? Сенорф осторожно погладил его по спине, в который раз восторгаясь мягкостью кожи высокоходящего. Он припоминал, что у его носителя было похожее тело, такое же теплое и податливое. Сенорф обвил ноги «Роххай» хвостом, оплел тело всеми конечностями, красноречиво давая понять, что он очень любит хозяина и совсем не хочет с ним расставаться. Ему и раньше в общем-то нравился этот высокий мягкотелый, а теперь, после столь замечательного совместного развлечения, он собирался проводить с ним намного больше времени. И надеялся, что это будут не просто прогулки или обычные спарринги на ковре, а гораздо более увлекательное действо. Он даже был готов повторить его прямо сейчас. 

Кайнде положил лобастую голову охотнику на плечо и вопросительно цвиркнул.  
– Мерзкое создание, – проворчал Рохай, чуть-чуть успокаиваясь. – Теперь ты вообще не дашь мне проходу?  
Мерзкое создание возбужденно заелозило, орудуя затвердевшим членом между ягодиц хозяина.  
– Нет, нет, мясо! – панически вскрикнул охотник, отгораживаясь ладонью. – Ты, озабоченный выродок! Не смей!  
Он едва удержался от кошмарного "не сейчас", вынырнувшего из неведомых глубин, и раздраженно приложил выродка об стену всем весом. Кайнде прищелкнул челюстями и моментально отпустил его. Высвободившись, Рохай отскочил на пару шагов и только тогда повернулся к зверю лицом. Гаденыш приподнялся и дернулся ему навстречу, разводя передние конечности в устрашающей пародии на объятие.  
– Сиди здесь, – Рохай наклонился и помахал пальцем у кайнде перед лбом. – Сиди здесь, я сказал! Понятно?  
Зверь зашипел и попробовал схватить хозяина за плечи. Слюни обильно капали на пол, но теперь Рохай усматривал в этом привычном и дурацком рефлексе несомненную угрозу. Ему казалось, что кайнде недвусмысленно облизывается на него, только и поджидая, когда великий охотник отвернется, явив жадному взгляду беззащитные тылы.  
Рохай попятился, пристально наблюдая за зверем и продолжая грозить пальцем. Кайнде встал в полный рост.  
– Сидеть! – железным голосом велел охотник.  
Гаденыш свистнул и плюхнулся на жесткую пятую точку. На этот раз Рохай погрозил кулаком и медленно повернулся спиной, сохраняя величественную осанку и разворот плеч. Так же медленно он направился дальше по коридору, стараясь излучать каждым атомом строгость и непоколебимый авторитет.  
Но все его старания пошли прахом, когда он бросил случайный взгляд на отполированный до блеска церемониальный щит, висевший на стене. Рохай обнаружил, что кайнде беззвучно крадется за ним на полусогнутых, вытянув вперед когтистые хваталки.  
Железные нервы охотника не выдержали, и Рохай кинулся прочь. Он мечтал только об одном – как можно быстрее оказаться где-нибудь в надежном месте, чтобы не быть изнасилованным еще раз. 

Радостно сигая со стены на стену, со стены на потолок и с потолка на пол, Сенорф погнался за двуногим, затеявшим веселую игру. Высокоходящий такой забавный! Он всегда старается для своего партнера! 

Слыша, как грохочут и клацают за спиной когти, хвост и прочие жесткие отростки, Рохай наддал скорости и с разгону влетел прямо в купальню. Он вовсе не собирался здесь прятаться, но даже не головной, а уже спинной мозг зацепился за последнюю мысль – об омовении – и когда головной в ужасе отключился, полностью перехватил управление, погнав своего носителя именно сюда. Рохай моментально сориентировался и, даже не притормаживая, высоко подпрыгнул, вытягиваясь как ритуальное копье. Почти бесшумно разрезав воду, он ушел к самому дну, на четыре своих роста, и открыл глаза.  
Поверхность воды, видимая снизу волнующимся зеркалом, взорвалась, раздираемая на клочки шипастым и когтистым черным телом. Кайнде влетел в воду, как истребитель влетает в атмосферу непокорной планеты. Неотвратимо и неумолимо.  
Рохай мог не дышать под водой долгое время и раньше с успехом этим пользовался, устраивая с кайнде подводные гонки, но все же он неизменно проигрывал. Зверь с одинаковой легкостью передвигался и на суше, и в воде.  
В стремлении спасти собственную задницу, Рохай совершенно упустил из виду этот момент и теперь горько раскаивался. Если на твердой поверхности он еще мог потягаться со зверем в силе и даже в ловкости, то в воде все его преимущества сводились на нет, а кайнде, казалось, и не заметил смены стихии.  
Впрочем, вроде бы вода слегка остудила его пыл, потому что он не торопился затеять игру в догонялки. С другой стороны, это могло быть хитрой стратегией... Рохай терпел до последнего, а когда перед глазами замелькали кроваво-красные круги, метнулся наверх за воздухом, наплевав на всё и вся. Отфыркиваясь и тяжело дыша, он оглянулся, чувствуя слабые отголоски тех же чувств, которые охватывали его на Охоте. Напряжение, опасность, бурлящие в крови гормоны... 

Кайнде выпрыгнул из воды, словно там для него установили трамплин. Взвившись черным росчерком едва ли не к самому потолку, он кувыркнулся в воздухе и, повинуясь силам гравитации, устремился обратно, вытянув передние конечности с растопыренными пальцами. Рохай булькнул и со всей возможной скоростью метнулся в сторону. Мгновение спустя черная туша пробуравила воду в том месте, где только что находился охотник. Снова вынырнув, кайнде издал целую гамму восторженных щебетов. Подплыв к Рохаю, он начал нарезать вокруг него круги, выставив из воды только спинные отростки – совсем как большая хищная рыбина на одной из тех планет, где Охотники устраивали ежегодную бойню.  
Поняв, что к бортику пробиваться бесполезно и небезопасно, Рохай вновь нырнул, тут же затягивая глаза прозрачным веком. Опустившись на собственный рост, он медленно закрутился на месте, отслеживая перемещения гаденыша: похоже, тот решил, что с ним играют, и вышел на длинные круги, элегантно изгибаясь всем телом и легко скользя в толще воды. Красовался.  
Охотник скрестил два когтя – на удачу – и все же начал осторожно перемещаться в сторону ближайшего бортика. Ему удалось сдвинуться таким образом почти на два своих роста, а потом кайнде, занятый самолюбованием, обнаружил, что источник его воодушевления пытается сбежать. Этот факт его крайне возмутил, и от волнения – никак не иначе – кайнде взял такой разгон что, даже несмотря на сопротивление воды, Рохая буквально припечатало к стенке грудью. Если бы не вода, он точно раскрошил бы клыки. На полувздох он потерял ориентацию в пространстве, и кайнде молниеносно этим воспользовался, снова накинувшись на хозяина с похотливыми намерениями. Член ткнулся между ягодиц и быстро проскользнул внутрь.  
Рохай заорал от неожиданности, разом выдохнув огромный пузырь воздуха, и тут же начал задыхаться. На его счастье, питомец правильно интерпретировал судорожные телодвижения хозяина, и мощно загреб ногами, вынося обоих на поверхность.  
Охотник хватал воздух широко открытым ртом. В голове звенело, в груди хрипело и булькало. Впрочем, стоило лишь кайнде шевельнуться, как Рохай вновь обрел удивительную ясность мысли и завопил. На этот раз бесстрашный и безжалостный охотник разродился мольбами и просьбами, обращенными к собственному питомцу. Но добился лишь того, что гад мокро облобызал его плечи в знак привязанности и нежно обвил хвостом за талию, при этом не прекращая сексуальных упражнений. Рохай попробовал вслепую ткнуть кулаком назад, но зверь только зашипел, а потом изогнулся и поднырнул головой под его руку, словно бескостный подводный змей. Мощный череп ткнулся охотнику под подбородок, вынуждая яута задрать голову. Руки и ноги кайнде переплелись с его собственными, и зверь возбужденно задергал тазом. Рохай замычал, почти растворяясь в горячем облаке, окутавшем его внутренности.

Не в состоянии удержаться на плаву, охотник вновь наполнил легкие воздухом и расслабился, погружаясь под воду с головой. Он позволил кайнде вертеть собой так, как тому захочется, и только слегка удивился тому, как хорошо чувствует волны обожания, исходящие от возбужденного зверя. Но обожание обожанием, а драл его кайнде со всем пылом машины для убийства, внезапно переквалифицировавшейся в машину для удовольствия. Рохай рывком высвободил руки и схватил его за голову, в мучительном удовольствии царапая когтями жесткий хитин. Ему казалось, что вода вокруг них уже должна закипеть. И весь этот... демонский бассейн... все четыре роста в глубину... и... и... сколько его там по площади... всю его воду придется меня-ять....  
Рохай открыл рот, выпуская беззвучный вопль вместе с воздухом, и кайнде тут же толкнулся ногами, преодолевая отделяющую их от поверхности толщу воды. Ровно в тот момент, когда совершенно не соображающий охотник собрался вдохнуть несколько литров воды, его голова оказалась в иной среде.  
Со всхлипом втянув в легкие необходимый кислород, Рохай снова изогнулся – его все еще трясло и выкручивало в умопомрачительном оргазме. Кайнде свистяще шипел, стискивал его в закаменевших объятиях, разрывая прочную кожу. Вода окрасилась слабой зеленью вдобавок к белесой мути.  
Охотник изо всех сил цеплялся за остатки самоуважения, приказывая себе держаться, не терять сознания. Он все же умудрился вновь вытолкнуть из себя чужеродный предмет и поплывшим взглядом отметил, что вода резко помутнела ещё сильнее. Да и зелени в ней прибавлялось…  
Кайнде удовлетворенно булькнул и перестал крошить ему ребра.  
Свободной у Рохая осталась только одна рука, которой он придерживался за бортик бассейна, все остальные конечности были намертво перепутаны с гаденышем, который словно обзавелся парой десятков щупалец – настолько плотно он обвивался вокруг хозяина.  
Рохай устало опустил голову, утыкаясь лбом в гладкий черепной хитин зверюги, и кайнде блаженно зашипел. Охотника снова одолевала сонливость, еще более сильная, чем в первый раз. Стоило только прикрыть глаза, как в голове начиналась карусель неясных образов. Рохай вздрагивал, приходя в себя на несколько мгновений, и снова начинал засыпать. Наконец пальцы окончательно ослабли, когти со скрежетом проехались по гладким облицовочным плиткам бортика, и охотник решительно встряхнулся.  
– Освободи меня, – хрипло прорычал он. – Слышишь, зверюга? Отпусти! Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы утонули?  
Кайнде вопросительно заскрипел, неохотно шевеля хвостом.  
– Ну или я один утону, – поправил себя Рохай. – Запомни, животное, тогда никто не принесет тебе ящерок. Приедут охотники и спустят с тебя шкуру!  
Кайнде нервно зашипел. Нередко Рохаю казалось, что его питомец куда умнее, чем прикидывается. Вот и сейчас он явно понял, о чем идет речь, и неохотно расцепился с измотанным хозяином.  
Охотник обеими руками ухватился за бортик, попробовал приподняться и застонал от злости и разочарования. У него просто не хватало сил на то, чтобы выбраться из бассейна. Он проклял тот день, когда в неописуемой гордыне отказался от лестницы, которую ему предлагали – еще как предлагали! – внести в проект. Он просто не мог предположить, что в один прекрасный день окажется настолько слаб, что не сможет выбраться из собственного бассейна.  
Кайнде выскочил из воды с возмутительной легкостью и уселся на бортике – обтекающий, глянцево-блестящий и тихо воркующий. Потом он со скрежетом переступил по бортику и неожиданно протянул Рохаю обе руки пугающе сознательным жестом. Прошипев сквозь зубы проклятие, охотник ответно подал ладонь, и его рывком потянули из воды.  
Собрав остатки собственных сил, Рохай буквально взлетел на бортик и тут же рухнул на бок. Ноги совсем не держали, словно ему вкатили дозу хар'кааши, который начинял разум приятными видениями и оставлял тело беспомощно пускающим слюни.  
Кайнде протяжно зашипел и погладил его по плечу, продолжая держать за запястье.  
– Дай мне двадцать вздохов, – пробормотал Рохай, – и я тебя убью. Из твоего пустого черепа сделаю щит, а из хвоста – церемониальное копье.  
Кайнде потерся об него мордой и улегся рядом, подобрав под себя конечности.  
Рохаю понадобилось куда больше двадцати вздохов, чтобы все-таки пересилить невыразимую расслабленность и подняться на ноги. Разодранный домашний пояс свалился с бедер, увлекая за собой обрывочек ткани, символически прикрывающей чресла взрослого мужчины. Увы, не защищающий их... Охотник собрался было поднять испохабленный предмет одежды, но, слегка наклонившись, вздрогнул от боли и малодушно решил, что это может и подождать. Крайне медленно переставляя ноги, он почти заковылял в спальню. Раздавшееся за спиной клацанье когтей подстегнуло его не хуже укуса кислотного червя. Нервным, торопливым шагом охотник добрался до спальни и буквально кинулся к стене, на которой молчаливо поблескивал огнестрел. Заполучив в руки оружие, Рохай снова почувствовал себя повелителем обозримой Вселенной. Плечи сами собой расправились, клыки браво щелкнули. Он медленно обернулся и поднял руку, нацелив огнестрел точно в лоб зверя.  
Кайнде заверещал, попятился, прикрываясь обеими руками и нервно колотя хвостом по полу. Рохай почти чувствовал струящиеся от него флюиды страха и упивался ими, как кровью поверженного врага.  
– Так-то лучше, – прохрипел охотник. – Знай свое место. Будешь хорошо себя вести, значит останешься в живых. Сидеть! Сидеть, тварюга!  
Кайнде забился в угол, не переставая тихо верещать, и в этом верещании была вся обида Вселенной. Пошипев на него для приличия, Рохай закинул огнестрел на плечо и похромал к терминалу связи. Он собирался прямо сейчас дозвониться до представителей фирмы, продавшей ему этого маньяка в зверином обличье, и приватно побеседовать.  
При одной только мысли об этом, его лицо перекосила неприятная ухмылка, открывающая все внутренние зубы. Насколько он помнил, в кодексе чести существовал параграф, регламентирующий правила вызова на поединок чести, в случае, если вызывающему было нанесено оскорбление действием. Рохай считал, что оскорбление ему нанесено, и еще какое. А действием были те наглые, насквозь лживые, но заманчивые песни, в которых представитель фирмы расписывал преимущества владения столь замечательным и уникальным существом, как самое совершенное орудие убийства в природе – кайнде амедха.  
Набрав короткий номер – о-о, очень легко запоминающийся номер – Рохай приготовился терпеливо ждать. На его счастье, вызов принял именно тот ублюдок, с которым он заключал договор.  
– Звероферма "Экзот", – приятно улыбнулся ублюдок. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
– Что ты мне продал, ты... – Рохай мигом позабыл все холодные слова, которыми собирался начать свою речь. Завидев ублюдка, он просто не смог подобрать адекватного оскорбления. – Что ты мне впарил?!  
Ублюдок недоуменно моргнул, но затем опять разулыбался.  
– Он вас не удовлетворяет? – понимающе переспросил представитель зверофермы.  
– П-простите? – Рохай аж запнулся и перешел на уважительную форму обращения, шокированный странным вопросом.  
– Если он перестает удовлетворять ваши желания, – терпеливо повторил представитель, – мы можем выписать для вас секрет желез Королевы или...  
– Но...  
– Если все так плохо – мы можем заменить вашего зверя на более... пылкий экземпляр, – представитель позволил себе тонкую улыбку яута, прощающего другому невинные увлечения.  
Рохай почувствовал, как к лицу приливает острая зелень, а внешние клыки сами собой начинают мелко постукивать друг об друга.  
– Что с вами? – удивился представитель. – Не переживайте, мы гарантируем полную конфиденциальность. К тому же, зверь у вас уже давно, вы входите в число почетных владельцев…  
– Я... я пересоединюсь с вами позже, – выдавил Рохай, тут же обрубая связь.  
Теперь у него тряслись не только внешние челюсти, но и руки. Еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не перейти на бег, и постоянно морщась от ноющей боли, он направился к ячейке с документацией. Не сдержавшись, вышвырнул из нее все аккуратно сложенные пластины и лихорадочно в них зарылся.  
Пятидесятивыдоховые поиски увенчались успехом, и Рохай извлек на свет аккуратно свернутый в трубочку лист, выглядящий так, будто он пролежал здесь еще со времен дерева и кожи – такой же солидный, украшенный старинной вязью.  
Развернув документ, Рохай впился взором в ровные строчки. Части букв плясали перед глазами, не желая укладываться в четкие узоры, но он пересилил себя и прочел лист от начала до конца. Потом выронил его и нервно захохотал. Сел у стены, разбросав ноги, и закрыл глаза.  
О первозданные боги-демоны, на какую же глупость вы сподвигли своего верного последователя!  
Услышав знакомое шипение, Рохай дернулся и открыл один глаз. Кайнде сидел напротив него, вздыбив острые колени выше головы и игриво виляя хвостом. Острые лезвия выразительно шуршали по ковру.  
– Оставь меня, извращенец.  
Рохай закрыл глаз, и перед внутренним взором снова закривлялись буквы, складываясь в невозможный текст в самом низу листа: "...таковым подтверждается, что выданный зверь полностью готов к продолжительным и стабильным половым связям с хозяином".


End file.
